Pero es todo lo que tenemos
by Ada Ross
Summary: La relación de Edward y Winry, a veces, resulta complicada. Edward/Winry. Post-manga. Oneshot largo. Para el concurso EdWin 5/03 de FMA ESP.


Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece única y exclusividamente a su Diosa.

* * *

**Pero es todo lo que tenemos**

****

****

* * *

**1. De chicas sensatas y alguna noche loca. **

Winry se consideraba, hasta cierto punto, una persona sensata. Seguramente había vivido más experiencias que la media de chicas de su edad, y aún así había salido al paso en todas y cada una de ellas. La muerte de sus padres, el accidente de los Elric y su posterior partida, el encuentro con Scar, el complot a nivel nacional en el que se había visto involucrada… y, a pesar de los malos momentos, había sabido llevar cada una de esas situaciones lo mejor que podía; hasta que, por fin, todo acabó con un desenlace más o menos feliz para todos. Ella había recuperado a Edward y a Alphonse, y nada más importaba.

Como mujer que era, además, decidió que tenía un futuro por labrar. Y esa determinación la condujo hasta Drachma, país colindante con Amestris, antiguo enemigo; pero que ahora, tras la guerra, abría sus puertas a extranjeros. Una oportunidad única para estudiar a fondo la construcción de aquellos magníficos automails que había contemplado en Briggs. Era una chica responsable, tal y como decía su abuela, y sabría apañárselas sola durante una temporada allá. Y Winry lo creía de verdad. De hecho, su primer mes en la Academia Tecnológica de Drachma no pudo ir mejor: hizo rápida amistad con sus compañeros y compañeras, se integró en aquella cultura nórdica sin más problemas que algún que otro constipado, y cada día aprendía más y más sobre los implantes de la zona, siendo alumna destacada.

Todo marchaba viento en popa, y nada presagiaba lo contrario. Winry era una chica madura y sensata, incapaz de meterse en problemas o cometer alguna locura estúpida. Ésa era ella.

O no. Porque la mañana en que Winry despertó, como cada día, y escuchó una respiración ronca a su lado tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos para asegurarse de que _no _era un sueño. O una pesadilla, más bien.

A su lado, con sonrisa satisfecha pintada en el rostro, dormía un tipo del que apenas sí recordaba en el nombre; pelo revuelto, torso desnudo. En su habitación. En su cama.

El grito de Winry se oyó, probablemente, en toda la residencia de estudiantes.

**x x x**

Edward, si estaba de mal humor, solía ser insoportable. No importaba qué le dijeses, siempre respondía con alguna contestación cortante o un gruñido. Tampoco intentaba hablar de la causa de su enfado, y eso convertía la convivencia en un imposible a veces. Por suerte, los últimos meses habían apaciguado el carácter explosivo e irascible del alquimista, que, si bien mantenía su tónica particular, ya no soltaba tanto veneno por la lengua. La suerte les había alcanzado y, al fin, vivían como personas normales en casa de la abuela Pinako, en Resembool. Incluso habían adquirido una rutina diaria, con la que hasta Edward parecía complacido: levantarse y desayunar (si hacía buen tiempo, salían al porche), ayudar a la abuela con las tareas de la casa, ir al pueblo a comprar, tirarse en la hierba por las tardes o corretear tras Den. Los fines de semana, y sin excepción, viajaban hasta Rush Valley con el primer tren de la mañana para visitar a Winry, que todavía trabajaba como aprendiz en el taller de Garfiel.

Así sucedieron las cosas desde que recobrasen una vida normal y corriente, y el humor de Edward ya no se agriaba con tanta facilidad (aunque eso no le impedía hacer la puñeta de vez en cuando). Pero la paz aguantó hasta que Winry les contó aquello.

―_Chicos, tengo algo importante que deciros._

Y luego, llegó la tempestad. Winry había solicitado una plaza para estudiar durante seis meses en la Academia Tecnológica de Drachma, y la habían aceptado. Lo cual se traducía inmediatamente en: Winry se va al norte por seis meses. No más ver a Winry los fines de semana por seis meses.

Decir que esto molestó a Edward es poco. Que le tocaba las narices, se queda corto. Básicamente le _reventaba_. No es que no quisiera que Winry progresase en sus estudios sobre los implantes autómatas; no es como si él estuviera en posesión de decidir qué debía hacer ella. Winry quería ganarse un futuro, y eso era genial. Ya tenían diecinueve años; eran mayorcitos. La felicitaron e hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida en Rush Valley, a la que acudió hasta la abuela Pinako (que había animado a su nieta a estudiar en Drachma). Todos reían y, aunque sentían la partida de la joven, era mayor la emoción de ver qué deparaba aquella aventura. No obstante, dentro del jolgorio de la celebración, una personita parecía más sombría que el resto. Y ésta era, por supuesto, Edward.

Quería disfrutar tanto como el resto, más teniendo en cuenta que era la última noche antes de que Winry se marchase. Pero no podía. Por él, hubiera gritado y golpeado cada mueble de la habitación. Le hubiera echado en cara a Winry que los abandonase tan pronto, cuando apenas llevaban un año allí. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, le enfurecía más el simple hecho de que le abandonase a _él_.

Edward sabía lo infantil que resultaba ese comportamiento y, aunque no lo parecía, había madurado algo. Por eso se contuvo y decidió que él era el menos indicado para reprocharle el marcharse, cuando ellos habían permanecido tantos años viajando de un sitio a otro. Definitivamente, no tenía ningún derecho. Debía actuar de forma racional y sopesar las cosas, ser más reflexivo.

Pero cuando se trataba de Winry, la cabeza de Edward no pensaba con claridad. Y eso, si cabe, le irritaba más que nada en el mundo.

A lo largo del viaje que habían emprendido para recuperar sus cuerpos, pequeños detalles ya le habían puesto en alerta permanente. Él sabía que quería Winry: era su amiga, se habían criado juntos. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Aparte de Alphonse, era la persona que más quería y apreciaba en el mundo, y eso no lo negaba. El problema venía cuando alguien insinuaba otro tipo de "encariñamiento". Y ya lo habían hecho bastantes veces, en las que él había sentido su estómago dar un vuelco y sus pelos ponerse de punta. Entonces, con balbuceos, esquivaba las insinuaciones y salía al paso como podía (aunque sospechaba que eso le hacía más vulnerable a los comentarios jocosos). Si recordaba la ahora lejana primera visita al apartamento de la teniente Hawkeye no podía evitar hacer alguna idiotez. Era como si un resorte en su cerebro se activase cada vez que una vocecita le decía "¡Hey! Te gusta Winry" y le condujese irremediablemente a comportarse como un estúpido.

Reconocía su cariño hacia Winry; pero sentía pavor si eso implicaba algo más. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo conocía la respuesta, lo cual sólo conseguía frustrarlo más.

Quizás por eso mismo su despedida no fue la mejor de todas. Vio a Winry decidida a abrazarle, y el maldito resorte saltó haciéndole estirarse, sonreír nerviosamente y apretar con fuerza la mano de su amiga. Sí, ése fue su gran gesto de despedida: un apretón de manos (cuando todos le habían dado un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo). Winry no había dicho nada, murmuró un simple "_Ya nos veremos"_ y partió hacia el tren.

Cuando la maquinaria se puso en marcha, Alphonse y él volvieron a despedirse de la muchacha agitando la mano, mientras ella les devolvía el gesto al otro lado de la ventanilla del vagón. Edward, aunque no muy avispado en ocasiones, pudo ver un poco de decepción en su rostro. La posterior mirada furibunda que Alphonse le dirigió se lo confirmó; eso, y que él había actuado como un patán.

Después de la partida, la vida en el hogar de los Rockbell no había sido nada pacífica.

Edward recuperó su mal genio, marca de la casa, y generalmente no tenía palabras amables para nadie. Ni siquiera con los clientes de la abuela Pinako. Alphonse le reprochaba constantemente su comportamiento, y había pasado días enteros sin hablarse con su hermano por culpa de las recurrentes discusiones. ¡Con Alphonse! Eso, quizás, incrementaba el creciente enfado del joven alquimista.

Una noche, mientras él contemplaba la nada en silencio desde el porche, Alphonse le abordó por sorpresa.

―Estás así por ella¿no?

El cuello de Ed se giró, produciendo un sonido algo grotesco que hacía juego con su expresión.

―¿Qué? ―se limitó a decir.

Alphonse resopló y encogió los hombros.

―Hay que ver, hermano. Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta.

―¿Darme cuenta de qué? No tengo ni puñetera idea de qué me hablas, Al ―gruñó el mayor, arrugando el ceño y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

―Claro que lo sabes. Pero eres tan… corto ―respondió, ahogando la risa.

Tras el esperado "¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CORTO?" de marras, Edward esquivó la mirada de Alphonse y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

Entonces, Alphonse se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó rodeándole los hombros.

―Ya no somos niños, Ed. Hace ya mucho que empezamos a cruzar esa línea. Algunas cosas han cambiado, y esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar ―dijo, con voz suave y conciliadora, mientras Edward mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo―. No es tan horrible como crees. No es como si ya dejaseis de ser amigos; pero tienes que decidirte. Reconocerlo es el primer paso.

Edward soltó un bufido, en señal de derrota. Durante unos segundos, las palabras de Alphonse habían ayudado a despejar la bruma que se acumulaba en su mente. Y, aún así, la sensación de miedo y duda no desaparecía.

―Pero ¿y si… se echa todo a perder? O la fastidio yo. Siempre discutimos, no quiero saber cómo sería… maldición, ni siquiera me lo he planteado. Es tan… extraño.

―No es para tanto. Acepta que estás enamorado de tu amiga y punto, Ed. Si sigues evitándolo y actuando como hiciste en la estación de tren, entonces sí la vas a fastidiar. Ella no esperará por siempre a que tú te decidas.

Claro que no iba a esperar por él. Ya se había ido. Winry no era de esas chicas que se quedan de brazos cruzados esperando a que las cosas pasen delante de ella.

Volvió a dejar escapar un bufido y esbozó una medio sonrisa.

―Siempre acaba dándome dolores de cabeza…

**x x x**

Miró el teléfono repetidas veces, como si éste fuera a marcar los números por sí sólo y evitarle el dilema que suponía tener que decidirse ella misma.

Era más de media noche, pero Winry no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de cerrar un ojo. Mucho menos de dormir. Aparte del revuelo que había formado por la mañana, las horas se habían sucedido con endemoniada lentitud. El tipo con el que había despertado resultó ser Claude Grover, de Ingeniería General Avanzada. De los pocos retazos que aún conservaba de la noche anterior (la primera borrachera de su vida y había acabado peor de lo previsto), sólo recordaba haber charlado con Grover durante gran parte de la noche. Después él la había acompañado a su habitación y una gran laguna aparecía en ese instante, hasta aquella mañana. Aún así, todas las pistas llevaban a una única conclusión: se había acostado con Grover y no recordaba nada. No sabía qué era peor, si el hecho de no recordar nada en absoluto de su primera vez o que, de hecho, su primera vez hubiera sido con un completo desconocido. No es que hubiera esperado nada especial, no solía albergar pensamientos azucarados sobre esa clase de momentos en la vida de cualquier chica; pero de ningún modo hubiera esperado que las cosas fuesen a ocurrir… así.

Cuando se percató de que ésa era la verdad, sintió ganas de llorar. Durante todo el día había aguantado el nudo en su garganta, evitando echarse a llorar en mitad de clase o a la hora de comer. Intentó actuar con normalidad: no dijo nada a sus compañeras, que cuchicheaban, y al menos dio las gracias porque Grover no se acercó a ella en todo el día (claro que cuando echas a alguien de tu habitación casi a patadas y tras propinarle una bofetada, era lo más normal). Nadie, excepto ella, se percató de nada.

Por eso, cuando regresó a su habitación en la residencia, lanzó el bolso al abarrotado escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama, que cedió bajo su peso. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo más, se echó a llorar. Por primera vez desde que llegó a la capital de Drachma añoró de verdad la falta de gente cercana con quien desahogarse. Como la abuela, o Alphonse… él siempre sabía escucharla; incluso Edward. Su cabeza reaccionó ante el pensamiento de éste. No, Edward era la persona menos indicada para explicarle algo así. Cuando recordó al mayor de los Elric, Winry pudo jurar que se sentía peor.

Una vez dejó de llorar, tras varios minutos, se acercó hasta el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesita. Y allí estaba en ese instante, observándolo con miedo.

Edward podría coger el teléfono. O también podrían Alphonse o la abuela, y entonces no habría problema. Eran dos posibilidades contra una. Winry suspiró profundamente y agarró el teléfono, al fin. Mientras sus dedos marcaban el número, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Pasaron los primeros tonos, sin respuesta. Ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Mmmh… ¿Quién es? ―espetó una voz masculina al otro lado, con desgana y evidentemente recién despertada a medianoche.

Winry parpadeó.

―¿Al?

Falló. Cuando la voz respondió, el tono estridente le indicó que no era Alphonse con quien hablaba. Era Edward.

―¿Winry? Hey¿eres tú?

Edward.

Algo en el cerebro de Winry se paralizó.

―¿Winry? ―insistió al otro lado la voz; pero Winry no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido―. Eh, contesta. ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward seguía hablando, cada vez más nervioso. Aún así, las palabras parecían haberse quedado atrapadas en algún lugar de su garganta, incapaces de salir. Una sensación húmeda volvió a recorrer sus mejillas y, cuando abrió la boca para contestar, un sollozo ocupó su lugar.

―¿Winry, estás llorando? ―exclamó la voz de Ed―. Joder, Winry, contesta. ¿Estás bien?

Antes de que ella misma se diese cuenta, había colgado el aparato con un sonoro golpe y el zumbido de la voz de Edward aún retumbando en sus oídos.

**2. Es un desastre.**

Pasó cerca de una semana desde el incidente con Grover y la llamada fallida a Resembool. Winry había intentado no pensar demasiado sobre ello; aunque era consciente de que al menos tendría que hacer una llamada disculpándose y evitar que Edward y el resto se preocupasen (suponía que, si Ed se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, habría montado en cólera). Sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad parecía algo mermada y no encontraba nunca el momento para realizar una simple llamada, aun cuando pasaba bastante tiempo a solas en su habitación preparando trabajos y proyectos.

El temor a volver a enfrentar a Edward quizás era demasiado grande; pero prefería mantener ese tema alejado de su cabeza. Porque si pensaba en Edward, pensaba en Grover, y si pensaba en éste se acordaba de lo que había hecho. Y si bien no entendía del todo su línea de pensamiento, le producía una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

Al menos tuvo suerte y sus compañeras no preguntaron nada acerca de qué pasó aquella noche, ni Grover se había vuelto a acercar a ella. Si por casualidad pasaba junto a él y su grupo de amigos en uno de los pasillos, la miraba de reojo y nada más. Aunque alguna que otra vez sospechó que sus amigos reían por lo bajo, y eso le hacía querer que la tierra se la tragase. Le producía una sensación de inferioridad que detestaba, y le hacía detestarse a ella misma por no haber sabido controlar la situación.

En cualquier caso, Winry se resignó a pasar página e intentar olvidar lo sucedido. Hacer como si ella y Grover nunca se hubieran conocido; y mientras él no abriese la boca, no tendría problema. Estaba segura que, con el tiempo, ella misma acabaría quitándole importancia al asunto y lo olvidaría por completo. Sólo le quedaban tres meses más de estancia en Drachma; después, todo volvería a la normalidad. Regresaría a Rush Valley, con Paninya y Garfiel y el resto de clientes. Los fines de semana con Alphonse y…

―¡Oh, perdón! ―exclamó al notar que había tropezado con una chica pequeña cargada con una pila de libros. La ayudó a recoger los volúmenes esparcidos por el suelo y tras disculparse varias veces, continuó su camino de vuelta a la residencia.

Ése era su otro problema, pensaba mientras recorría los jardines marchitos y cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve.

Edward.

Ya había reconocido que estaba enamorada de él tiempo atrás, y todavía estaba segura. Pero si meditaba sobre lo que había pasado, tenía la certeza de que Edward se lo tomaría horriblemente mal. De hecho, Winry no entendía bien la clase de relación que habían establecido desde que él y Alphonse regresasen. No actuaban de forma distinta a como lo hacían antes; pero si se quedaban a solas, había alguna mirada y un tartamudeo repentino, sobre todo por parte de Edward. El trato que mantenía con él distaba mucho del que tenía con Alphonse, con quien conversaba con preocupaciones y a quien podía abrazar con confianza cuando quisiera. Con Edward había sucedido justo lo contrario: él parecía algo más vergonzoso con ella en algunos momentos, y la relación se tornaba extraña y forzosa.

Winry sabía, o sospechaba, que Edward sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero Ed era Ed, y no parecía reconocerlo. O quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. A Winry aquello ya le importaba más bien poco; pero tampoco había reunido nunca el valor para abordar el tema claramente con él.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, eran dos idiotas.

Exhaló un suspiro hondo, que quedó ahogado por los gritos de un chico que la llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo de la residencia. Winry dio un respingo cuando éste se plantó delante de ella, apenas capaz de recobrar la respiración. Al instante, Winry lo reconoció como Trevor, el encargado de la recepción.

―Buenas tardes, Trevor ―dijo ella, mientras el muchacho lograba reponerse.

―Hola Rockbell ―respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿Pasa algo?

Trevor sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó, algo abochornado.

―Oh, claro. Verás, alguien ha venido a verte.

Winry alzó las cejas, sorprendida. No era su cumpleaños y tampoco había quedado con la abuela en que ésta le visitaría un día.

―Vaya ―musitó, desconcertada―. Pues eh… ¿quién es?

Trevor se encogió de hombros.

―Ni la más remota idea. Te está esperando en recepción; y yo de ti bajaría pronto, parece alterado.

**x x x**

―¿EDWARD?

Si esa última semana había sido un tanto caótica a nivel interior para Winry, aquella era la guinda del pastel.

Dando vueltas de un lado a otro, frente al mostrador de la entrada, un joven de escasa altura y cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja esperaba nervioso, con gesto enfurruñado.

Cuando la chica bajó las escaleras y lo vio, éste se abalanzó sobre ella como una fiera sobre su presa y la agarró por los hombros, sin dar espacio a réplica.

―¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA? ―bramó, las sienes palpitando bajo la piel, zarandeándola―. ¿TE HAN HECHO ALGO¡EXPLÍCATE!

Winry pestañeó varias veces, incrédula. Esa situación simplemente no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser producto de su imaginación.

―¿Qué? ―fue la única respuesta que pudo dar―. Quiero decir… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rostro de Edward se contrajo aún más. Profirió un bufido de desesperación y torció la boca.

―¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ―vociferó―. ¡¿Pero tú estás tonta o qué?! Llamas a media noche, no respondes y te pones a llorar. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer si no?

Winry apartó ligeramente a Edward, que comenzaba a marearle con sus constantes zarandeos. Arrugó el ceño y observó, incrédula, a su amigo.

―¿Llamar por teléfono, por ejemplo? ―la réplica cayó como un cubo de agua helada sobre el alquimista.

Ed intentó articular una oración con sentido completo, pero su cerebro parecía desconectado. Había quedado en evidencia, como un completo idiota.

―Yo.. eh… ―farfulló, rascándose la nuca y con algo de color en sus mejillas―. Bueno, qué importa. El problema eres tú¿qué _coño_ te ha pasado?

Ése fue el momento idóneo para que Winry notase su estómago revolviéndose. Una oportuna tos le libró de responder inmediatamente.

―Mejor hablamos en otro lugar ―dijo tras unos segundos, al comprobar que algunas miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ellos―. ¿Llevas equipaje?

Ed asintió mientras agarraba su pequeño maletín de viaje, raído y desvencijado. Winry le indicó que le siguiese y deshizo el camino hasta su habitación, en la segunda planta, después de darle las gracias a Trevor y despedirse de él. En el trayecto tropezó con algunos compañeros de clase, que la saludaron y observaron con curiosidad y extrañados la figura ceñuda de Edward tras ella. Éste no regalaba miradas amistosas, y la gente pareció captar el mensaje.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio 503, Winry procedió a sacar las llaves y abrir la cerradura, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Edward se movía nervioso detrás de ella, impaciente, hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció un diminuto cubículo que, por lo que Edward pudo adivinar, hacía las veces de habitación de su amiga. Era un cuarto algo estrecho, con dos camas apretujadas al fondo, una bajo la ventana y otra atrapada entre una estantería rebosante de libros y cajas de herramientas. A la derecha, el escritorio evidenciaba que aquél era el lugar donde habitaría un ser como Winry: tornillos, llaves inglesas, repuestos de piezas, dos prótesis a medio construir…

―Da miedo ―murmuró Ed, contemplando el desorden.

―Cállate ―espetó ella, algo avergonzada, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre un montón de ropa esparcida en la cama que quedaba bajo la ventana (Edward pudo vislumbrar algo rojo con encajes, detalle que le llevó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado y evitar así el bochorno tanto a Winry como a sí mismo).

Cuando Winry acabó con el intento fallido de adecentar algo más la habitación, invitó a Ed a sentarse en la silla de escritorio, colocándose ella frente a frente sentada sobre la cama.

Durante lo que se antojó una eternidad, los dos jóvenes intercambiaros miradas inquietas sin atreverse a romper el hielo. Winry jugueteaba entrelazando sus dedos. Edward se dedicaba a repasar con atención cada rincón, simulando desinterés, mientras su mano tamborileaba sobre la mesa abarrotada.

―¿Íbamos a hablar, no? ―gruñó, finalmente, Ed.

Winry se sobresaltó un poco al oír de repente la voz de Edward cortando el silencio. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento.

―Tú primero.

Ed enarcó una ceja.

―Eres tú quien tiene que habar. Te pasó algo ―afirmó, contundente―. ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo, verdad? Tienen todos pinta de capullos. ¿Quién ha sido? Dímelo y le parto la…

―Ed, cálmate ―las palabras atropelladas del alquimista se perdieron cuando Winry posó una mano sobre su rodilla―. Nadie me está acosando ni nada por el estilo.

El rostro de Edward adquirió un tono rojizo, que trató de disimular agachando levemente la cabeza. Winry no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ed, a su modo, destilaba cierta ternura.

―Ha pasado… algo ―se sinceró la muchacha tras varios segundos de silencio―. Pero no es importante, así que no te preocupes.

Edward alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, nada convencido y dispuesto a replicar.

―Entonces no te habrías puesto a llorar; ni me habrías colgado ―discrepó―; así que no te hagas la dura conmigo.

Winry, sin embargo, no se creyó capaz de confesar la verdad. No al menos así, de forma tan repentina. Necesita aclarar primero sus propias ideas, ordenar su mente. Pero también conocía demasiado bien la testarudez de su amigo, y el brillo dorado de sus ojos le advertía que no sería tan sencillo darle esquinazo.

―Oye, mejor deja aquí tus cosas, vamos a tomarnos un café y… y… charlamos con tranquilidad¿vale? ―sugirió, con voz trémula.

Edward dudó un momento, cruzado de brazos y escrutando a Winry. Pero finalmente accedió, y la chica comenzó a maquinar algún plan para despistar la atención de Edward sobre ese asunto.

**x x x**

Luego de muchas deliberaciones y otros tantos cafés, acordaron que Edward pasaría el resto de la semana en la residencia (ya que ella no había soltado prenda, muy hábil a la hora de desviar temas de conversación, Edward había insistido en quedarse para vigilarla con la excusa de amortizar el billete de tren). La idea de compartir una semana con Edward alegraba y aterraba a Winry a partes iguales.

En primer lugar, tuvo que acallar posibles sospechas. Explicó a sus compañeras que un amigo -_"casi hermano"_, puntualizó- había ido a visitarla unos días ya que estaba en Drachma por otras cuestiones. Sus amigos parecieron satisfechos con la excusa, aunque todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices. En segundo lugar, tendría que compartir habitación con él y eso requería ciertas normas de convivencia: no escarbar entre sus efectos personales (aunque Ed adujo que ni por asomo se le ocurriría "caer tan bajo"), turnos para usar el reducido cuarto de baño; y, por supuesto, que Ed ocupase la cama que Winry utilizaba para amontonar trastos situada al lado de la estantería (estantería que Ed temía que se desplomase una noche cualquiera).

Los primeros días Winry se dedicó a llevar de un lado para otro a Edward, con tal de mantenerlo ocupado y eludir el por qué estaba allí en verdad. Viajaron hasta la capital de Drachma, donde ambos tuvieron que sacarse a patadas de una tienda de implantes (para ella) y una librería antiquísima (para él). Habían comido tirados en mitad de la hierba húmeda y reseca. Se habían lanzado bolas de nieve, organizando una pequeña batalla campal entre ellos dos.

A pesar de que el planteamiento inicial había causado estragos en Winry, al final había resultado ser entretenido. Agradeció la presencia de Edward, tanto para evadirse ella misma como por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con él. Intentaba no demostrarlo muy abiertamente, pero le había echado de menos. Sobre todo a él, y sus estupideces, y sus comentarios ácidos; pero también el cariño que le transmitía, siempre a la manera particular de Edward. Pero ella ya le conocía demasiado bien.

Edward hablaba más por sus actos que por sus palabras. Y, teniendo en cuenta que había ido hasta Drachma sólo por aquel incidente con el teléfono, una parte de ella le decía que quizás las cosas iban a cambiar después de esos días. Quizás era eso lo que necesitaban: unos días solos, en otro ambiente, un empujoncito y…

**x x x**

La puerta del baño se abrió, y una vaharada de vapor húmedo y caliente salió desde el interior del baño. Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta, arreglado con unos pantalones de algodón oscuros que usaba como pijama. Winry levantó la vista de las páginas amarillentas de su libro y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a Edward caminar con paso desgarbado hasta la cama.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―se interesó la muchacha, sin apartar la vista de Ed (realmente se veía bien tras una ducha), que rebuscaba entre sus pertenencias desparramadas.

―Como nuevo ―respondió, observando con disgusto el montón de ropa sucia que había acumulado―. Pero será la última vez que te acompaño a tres conferencias sobre automails… me traen recuerdos dolorosos ―añadió, palpando su hombro derecho, el lugar donde antes había acero en lugar de carne y huesos.

Winry rió y volvió la vista al manual sobre mecánica, sin rechistar por el comentario de Edward (que hubiera sido lo propio de la muchacha). Envueltos de nuevo en una calma hogareña, ocupados cada uno en sus tareas, Edward observó de reojo a Winry, enfrascada en su lectura, sentada sobre la cama con las piernas extendidas -y desnudas- y apoyada contra el cabezal.

―Eh, Winry.

Ella volvió a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la de Edward.

―¿Sí?

―Todavía no hemos "hablado" ―remarcó la última palabra.

La mecánica resopló y decidió que su lectura tendría que esperar un poco, así que colocó el libro sobre su regazo, marcando con un dedo la página por la que se había quedado. Dirigió una mirada indescifrable hacia Edward, y éste notó un hormigueo incómodo a través de su columna.

―Déjalo, Ed, de verdad. Le estás dando demasiado importancia ―repuso ella, con tono cansado.

Pero Edward era obstinado por naturaleza. Arrastró los pies hasta donde se encontraba ella y, sin vacilar, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus pupilas clavadas en el rostro de Winry, los labios apretados.

―¡He venido desde Resembool sólo por eso, joder! Estaba preocupado. Tú siempre dices que estás bien y que no nos preocupemos y que no pasa nada. Pero _sí_ que pasa, Winry ―bramó Edward, que parecía haber estado preparando ese momento durante varias horas atrás.

Winry se quedó paralizada, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Edward. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante lo que parecían horas. Edward temió por un segundo que Winry comenzase a llorar; pero ella, aunque atónita, no parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

―Gracias, Ed ―fue su súbita respuesta, que dejó aún más anonadado a Edward; tomó aire y apartó definitivamente el libro, acercando la manos de Ed a las suyas―. Me arrepentiré de contarte esto, pero, ante todo, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

―¿El qué?

―Que mantendrás la calma y no te dejarás llevar por tu genio.

…

Cerca de media horas después, un torbellino dorado salió dando un sonoro portazo de la habitación 503 en dirección a la tercera planta.

Edward no estaba molesto. Ni enfadado. Ni furioso. Ni colérico. Estaba todo junto y más, y su cabeza sólo concebía un único pensamiento de índole homicida: coger a ese Claude Grevor, agarrarlo del cuello (no importaba que fuera más alto que él) y propinarle puñetazos hasta que escupiese sangre. O hasta matarlo, tampoco es que fuera a medir la contundencia de sus puños.

Su mente, enajenada por la rabia visceral, ni siquiera había digerido bien las palabras de Winry: se había acostado con el tal Grevor. Había bebido algo más de la cuenta y, por unas cosas u otras, había despertado acompañado de ese tipo. Ella se había disculpado tímidamente; aunque Edward no pudo recibir el mensaje con claridad. Lo único que tenía claro es que Winry había estado con _otro_. Algún capullo desaprensivo que la había usado como si fuera un pañuelo que podría tirar después.

Estaba dolido. Pero estaba seguro, _seguro_ de que ese tipo se había aprovechado de Winry. Ni por asomo quiso pensar en que ella tuviese el más mínimo interés en el tipo (claro que, si hubiera escuchado a Winry atentamente, ella había remarcado que no tenía nada con el tal Grevor).

Alcanzó la tercera planta en un santiamén y, airoso y sin meditar en la hora o el escándalo que pudiese formar, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

―¿QUIÉN COÑO ES CLAUDE GREVOR?

Sin demora, innumerables estudiantes comenzaron a aparecer en el pasillo. Algunos ya en pijama y otros que parecían salir de alguna reunión de amigos, pero todos alarmados por el grito procedente del pasillo. Entre murmuros e incesante cuchicheo, una figura se abrió paso entre la barahúnda de gente y se presentó ante Edward. Éste lo analizó a simple vista: un chico de más o menos su edad, algo más alto (una cabeza aproximadamente), de cabello color pajizo y expresión adormecida.

―Yo soy Grevor ―anunció, con un tono repelente.

Las sienes de Edward estaban a punto de reventar. Apretó los puños y sus dientes chirriaron.

Y sin mediar palabra, y olvidando que él en realidad era un poco más pequeñito, Edward se abalanzó sobre Grevor y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta con violencia. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico, que de repente pareció asustado por su nuevo enemigo.

―¡TÚ, CAPULLO! ―bramó, encolerizado―. ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A WINRY, MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA?

Grevor pareció no entender bien el mensaje entre tanto insulto, pero cuando captó el nombre de Winry sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Musitó algo en voz baja y empezó a sudar frío.

Edward, sin esperar respuesta, estampó su puño contra la mejilla del tipo y la hundió con todas sus fuerzas. Grevor dejó escapar un aullido de dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar: dos, tres puñetazos más consecutivos se sucedieron, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por la comisura de sus labios.

El corrillo que se había formado alrededor de ambos exclamaba alterado, algunos exigiendo que se llamase a seguridad; pero nadie movió un dedo, apabullados por el aura destructiva que Edward desprendía.

Volvió a atizar un par de veces más a Grevor, zarandeándolo e imprecando contra él con todo el abanico de palabras malsonantes que conocía. Prácticamente inconsciente de lo que hacía…

… hasta que unos brazos más delgados lo atraparon por detrás, y él cedió sin oponer resistencia.

Grevor, que se vio liberado sorpresivamente de su atacante, retrocedió despavorido y con el rostro desfigurado por los moratones y algún hilillo de sangre.

―¿Quién coño eres? ―chilló, aterrado―. ¿Estás loco o qué?

Edward intentó embestir de nuevo contra él, pero quien le había sujetado no pretendía dejarle suelto.

―¡EDWARD! ―exclamó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Éste giró el cuello y, cuando vio el rostro contraído de Winry y casi asustado, sintió que toda la sangre que hervía en sus venas comenzaba a helarse.

Mientras tanto, Grevor pasó la mirada del uno al otro y pareció atar cabos con rapidez.

―Eh, tú ―dijo, refiriéndose a Ed, temeroso―, si es eso lo que te preocupa, no me acosté con ella¿vale? N-no lo hice.

Winry olvidó por un segundo a Ed y dirigió su mirada atónita hacia Grevor, boquiabierta.

―¿Qué… ?

Grevor asintió vehemente y sacudiendo las manos frente a él.

―Lo juro, de verdad ―confesó, con voz aguda―. Ella estaba bastante borracha, yo la llevé a su cuarto… hubiera querido, claro, me pasé la noche intentándolo. Pero ella estaba demasiado borracha, yo sólo la lleve, lo juro… pero pensé que si salía de allí así tal cual me tomarían por un patán. Había apostado con estos ―señaló a un grupo de jóvenes situados detrás suyo― que me la ligaría y que… bueno, que lo haría, pero joder, no pude. Así que me dormí con ella y di a entender eso, claro, ella me tiró a patadas por la mañana pero lo dio por hecho así que… yo… yo no desmentí y afirmé nada, yo sólo…

Ahora sí que Winry hubiera tenido ganas de llorar. ¿Se podía alcanzar tanto patetismo en una sola persona? Turbada por la repentina verdad, soltó a Edward y se dirigió con paso más o menos decidido hasta Grevor. Sin inmutarse, se arrodilló a su lado y clavó sus ojos en el rostro magullado de él.

Y, entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, le asestó una bofetada.

―Despreciable, simplemente despreciable… ―masculló para sus adentros, con voz ahogada.

Winry retrocedió sobre sus pasos, altiva y sacando fuerzas de donde ya no creía tener. Los espectadores empezaron a volver a sus habitaciones, deduciendo que el espectáculo había finalizado, mientras que otros acudían a ayudar a Grevor, que parecía haberse desmayado por la conmoción.

Cuando la mecánica llegó hasta donde estaba Edward, se paró enfrente de él. Éste, cabizbajo, parecía haber acabado con su ataque de ira desenfrenada, mucho más apaciguado y sopesando las posibles consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer.

Mucho menos envalentonado que minutos antes, enfrentó la mirada severa de Winry como pudo. Ahora se arrepentía. Dios. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, o al menos eso le decían los ojos de Winry.

―Winry, yo… ―la típica frase que no sabes cómo empezar y muchos menos cómo acabar, pensó.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Ed, desconcertado.

Winry arrugó el ceño.

―Así es como pretendías ayudarme, supongo ―Ed recibió aquella respuesta como veneno inyectado en sangre.

―Dios, Winry, lo siento… es que… sólo de pensar que ese capullo… ―balbuceó―; al menos… no pasó nada.

La bofetada de Winry llegó tan imprevista como ella se marchó, dejando una marca roja en la mejilla del joven alquimista.

Escuchó los pasos de ella, que se alejaban escaleras abajo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, hacia la zona donde Winry le había golpeado.

No pudo evitar pensar que, antes de empezar, ya lo había fastidiado todo.

**3. Pero es todo lo que tenemos.**

Aquella debía ser la situación más incómoda en la que ambos habían estado relacionados.

Después del incidente con Grover, Winry se había encerrado en su habitación sin permitir que Edward entrase durante casi toda la noche. Éste, roto y destrozado, decidió quedarse allí delante, postrado contra la pared. Esperando. Sentía una especie de vacío en el estómago, de bruma que nublaba su cabeza. Hubiera querido enterrarse bajo tierra y desaparecer del mundo. Alphonse le había advertido, le había animado a avanzar y a intentarlo. Y ahí llegaba Edward Elric, siempre capaz de estropear cualquier situación. Esa semana con Winry le había dado confianzas, esperanzas quizás en que, después de todo, no eran tan incompatibles.

Pero el peso de la verdad caía por sí sólo.

No había sabido ayudar a Winry en ese momento, como tampoco supo hacerlo años atrás. Siempre ocupado pensando en sí mismo: antes, en su propio objetivo de recobrar su cuerpo y el de su hermano, no habían tenido en demasiada consideración cómo se sentía Winry tras la muerte de sus padres en Ishval; ahora, cuando ella había decidido confesarle el problema que la había llevado a llamar en mitad de la noche, sollozando, sola y sin nadie, él había dado prioridad a su rabia interna, a sus celos y a su estupidez innata.

Sopesando esos errores y queriendo borrar todos con un simple chasqueo de dedos, el sonido de la puerta entreabrirse le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―Entra ―había dicho Winry, con tono áspero―. Se te está hinchando la mejilla.

Y así había acabado de nuevo allí dentro; aunque podía asegurar que la situación resultaba más violenta que cuando había un tabique por medio.

Mientras Winry mantenía un paño empapado con agua helada sobre su pómulo, Edward trataba de buscar algo que decir. Ella, por el contrario, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto desconocido tras él, ausente.

¿No se suponía que, años atrás, él había prometido hacerla llorar de felicidad? Y, aunque Winry no lloraba en esos instantes, sí pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas recientes sobre piel. Y por su culpa, por su maldita culpa.

―Lo siento ―se atrevió a decir, al fin, después de una eternidad.

Intentó mantener la cabeza alta y hacer que ella le observase directamente a los ojos, pero Winry tan sólo suspiró.

―Da igual ―hizo una pausa, tomando aire; y entonces, volvió a hablar―. A veces me preguntó por qué acabamos así.

―¿Así?

―Estamos bien, y de repente algo sucede. Y acabamos como ahora.

Edward se revolvió un poco. Agachó los hombros.

―Somos así ―respondió―. Yo soy incapaz de controlarme, y acabo haciendo algo que te afecta.

Winry apartó el paño mojado y lo dejó en el cubilete.

―¿Sabes? Estos días pensé que quizás habíamos crecido; ya sabes, madurado. Y que quizás podríamos acabar bien ―reconoció Winry, esbozando una sonrisa―. Con peleas, claro, pero sin esa crispación.

―Como dicen, demasiado bonito para ser cierto ―apostilló Edward, con un aire melancólico.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Winry se pronunció. Entonces, sus ojos azules encontraron los de Edward.

―No es bonito, pero hay algo que sí es cierto, después de todo.

Edward la miró entre curioso y desconcertado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se había acercado ligeramente a su rostro y había colocado sus labios sobre los de él, presionándolos con fuerza. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, las bocas húmedas acariciando los labios del otro.

Edward sospecho que, a lo mejor, él si estaba ebrio de verdad y aquello era todo producto de una imaginación exagerada. Pero cuando Winry se separó de él y pudo comprobar que seguía allí, sin desvanecerse, dio por sentado que aquella era la pura realidad.

Ya habían cruzado la línea, del todo. Nunca más volverían a ser niños; y atrás quedó la amistad.

Con más decisión de la que había mostrado en mucho tiempo, tomó las manos de Winry y la miró fijamente. Ahora es cuando decidían si continuar o hacer marcha atrás.

―Nos pelearemos e insultaremos, tendremos que aguantarnos y dejaremos de ser amigos ―enunció, serio; luego, una media sonrisa insegura apareció en su rostro―. Va a ser un desastre.

Esperó una negativa por parte de Winry. Algo que le indicase no seguir con la locura que iban a cometer.

Pero ella tan sólo exhaló un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

―Pero es todo lo que tenemos.

A lo mejor no sería tan horrible, después de todo.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Por fin acabé de repasar este fic, que terminé la semana pasada para presentar al concurso de EdWin que organizamos en FMA ESP :3. Me costó horrores escribirlo (es lo que tiene hacerlo dos días antes de tener que presentarlo, xd). ¡Pero lo logré! Y aunque creo que podría haberme esforzado más y pulir más la idea, estoy más o menos satisfecha. Además¡gané! Es la primera vez que gano algo en un concursillo de estos (abrazos y besos y galletas para todas las que me votasteis). ¡Gracias!

Y espero continuar pronto con los 30 temas sobre estos dos, que cada dían me parecen más adorables. Oh, y por cierto, yo sé colocar signos de interrogación y exclamación, pero se los come. Lo siento -llora-. ¿Alguien sabe cómo solucionar eso?

P.D.: La idea del título y la parte final la saqué de una canción, "It's a disaster" de Ok Go (que encontré gracias a un fanmix de Edward y Winry de Tasha O, ju).


End file.
